Brand Champagne
The Brand Champagne is a semi-rare miscellaneous item featured in Dead Island. It is used in the continuous quest "Time for Booze". Confirmed locations The Champagne can be found in areas that feature refrigerators. *Multiple fridges in the kitchen area of the Royal Palms Resort in the Resort section. *Multiple fridges and cooling units in the Supermarket in Moresby. *Two refrigerators in the Square near the southern edge of Moresby. *Three refrigerators in the Laboratory (two in the room where Dr. Robert West is standing and one in the corner room down the hall through the double doors). *Outside the Laboratory, in an inaccessible room. A refrigerator can be looted through the window near a white broken down car. *A refrigerator in a hut in the Overpass Camp, where Amanda is located. *Two refrigerators in the hut on the eastern edge of River Village, at the top of the hill. *Two refrigerators in Tim's neighbor house visited during the quest "Judgement Day". *A refrigerator in the Prison's infirmary, where the thorazine for the side quest "Painful Insanity" is found. Tips An easy strategy for obtaining the Brand Champagne is to fast travel to and from either the abandoned house or the Laboratory. Upon re-entry, the refrigerators will be closed, random contents respawned. You must fast travel to another location to reset, though. * An exemplary use of the strategy: #Start the mission "Born to Be Wild". #Enter the hotel and drop down the lift shaft. #Clear out the kitchens. #Proceed to the Boiler Room. #Repair weapons. #Quit. #Continue — you will be at the bottom of the elevator ready to enter the kitchens again. There are also 3 metal chests in this area. Some other items which can be farmed in abundance using this method include lemon juice, alcohol and rarely a Stingray Tail. A second use of this would be while doing the quest Supermarket Journey. # Start the quest Supermarket Journey. # Continue through until you reach the main market area where there are approx. 8 floor fridges(coolers) 6 near each other and a couple stand alone. # Loot all coolers and the cash registers which have large sums in them.(1 register near single cooler in alcohol section, 3 or 4 in checkout aisle, and 1 at desk before exiting room. # Continue quest a few more rooms until you reach the safe room past the Ram with Survivors and more coolers upon which the game will save a checkpoint. # Exit game and reload, placing you back in the room with the Survivors. Loot the coolers and make a decision...Reload and loot the same coolers over and over OR the better way to sprint your way back past the Ram(simple as he doesn't move before your gone), jump over or quickly kill the 2 Infected eating, stomp on the head of the final zombie and re-enter the main room looting all of the coolers and registers again. You can gain a lot of money from the cash registers alone. # Once you have finished with your choice just exit no matter where you are and when you reload you will be back in the room with the Survivors. There is another strategy, you must follow the following steps: #You must have access to the Laboratory in Act III. #The player must finish the main quest "River Trip". #Obtain any main quest or side quest located in the Laboratory. #Loot every refrigerator in the Laboratory. (2 in first lab room, 1 in back lab room.) #Fast travel to a different area (Resort Map, Jungle Map, Moresby Map, etc.). #Fast Travel back to the Laboratory. #Repeat the process and you can try and loot as many Brand Champagne as you want. ***I made $300,000 with the following method fairly quickly on top of 50 bottles of Brand Champagne and 120 bottles of alcohol. (Safes in the Lab provide you with about 8 to 12 thousand each trip)*** # Fast Travel to Abandoned House(Square) aka Nick's Hub - loot 2 fridges. # FT to Laboratory - loot wallet on desk, safe under workbench, wallet in locker room, 2 fridges and wallet in first lab room, safe and wallet in second lab room, then the fridge, wallet, and safe in the final lab room. Sprint back to FT Map(Corpse near map sometimes has cash). # FT to River Village loot Matutero's room and take 2 knives from wall next to FT Map. # FT to Warehouse in Moresby take hammer in front of you, loot bag to right, take bat behind car, loot bags in car(I obtained $2000 a few times), take knife behind Florencio who is a vendor after you complete Spicy Drinks. Sell weapons collected to him for roughly $600(If chest is lootable it's a lvl 1 lockpick) # Restart at Step 1. Note - One time in the rotation you can travel to Resort Bunker 2 and collect a weapon chest next to FT Map and 2 up the ladder with one being a lvl3 lockpick. If you want you can get the chest through the manhole to Bunker 04 also just beware the suicider!Category:Quest Item Category:Miscellaneous item